Let's End This Horrifying Night
by Annasthacy Chashyme
Summary: 'Menangis terharu, air mata merah pekat. Karena kami, hanya ingin bersama.' Acara uji nyali di pemakaman, menjadi tempat istirahat terakhir mereka. Chara death with quite bloody scene. One-shot. R&R?


Fic aneh yang selesai dlam waktu 5 jam. Di bagian akhir jadi cepet bget!

In short, ABAL + GAJE.

Hhh... Tapi karena sudah susah payah saya buat, ya saya publish saja xD

Enjoy! ^^

* * *

Annasthacy Chashyme (c) 2010

PH (c) Mochizuki Jun

A Pandora Hearts FanFiction

Horror/Tragedy, M

**Warning: Bloody scene, abal, gaje, OOC.  
**

**LET'S END THIS HORRIFYING NIGHT  
**

* * *

_Kami hanya ingin bersenang-senang. Bersama teman-teman._

_Jatuh dalam mimpi indah bersama._

_Menangis terharu, air mata merah pekat._

_.  
_

Hari ini panas, seperti biasa. Musim panas tahun ini terasa agak beda karena Oz dan teman-temannya menghabiskan masa liburan sekolah bersama-sama di villa milik keluarga Rainsworth. Villa yang menyenangkan, berada di dekat pantai sehingga mereka bisa serng-sering bermain di pantai.

Namun hari ini mereka tidak ke pantai, melainkan melewatkan hari dengan bermalas-malasan di villa. Mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga. Oz tengah asyik membaca buku, begitu pula Elliot dan Reo yang duduk si seberangnya. Di sebelah Oz, Alice tak hentinya mengunyah daging – Oz heran juga, kenapa Alice bisa tetap langsing setelah makan sebanyak itu – sementara Sharon dan pelayan pribadinya, Break, berbincang-bincang di balkon.

Suasana tenang dan damai ini dirusak oleh kehadiran Gilbert. Dengan buru-buru dia memasuki ruangan dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Oz. "Hei, kalian tahu tidak?" katanya dengan nada mendesak.

Oz mendongak dari bukunya, dan menatap wajah teman baiknya itu. "Apa?"

"Tadi aku membaca berita di koran, mengenai pembunuh berdarah dingin yang masih berkeliaran!" serunya sambil mengacungkan selembar surat kabar.

Oz mengernyit. "Lalu?"

"Masalahnya, Oz, ia berkeliaran di daerah sekitar villa ini! Tidakkah kalian ngeri?"

Sharon yang sudah kembali dari balkon meraih koran dari tangan Gilbert. "Hmm... Benar, menurut saksi, pembunuh itu terakhir kali beraksi di desa dekat sini, dan belum diketahui keberadaan lebih lanjut...," ia mengangkat wajah. "Tapi Gilbert, kurasa kita tidak perlu khawatir. Bisa saja dia sudah pergi lagi kan?"

"Tapi di sisi lain, juga ada kemungkinan dia masih bersembunyi di sini," sahut Break.

"Break! Jangan menakut-nakuti kami!" protes Sharon.

"Saya hanya mengajukan kemungkinan yang ada, Ojou-sama."

Sharon mendesah. "Yang penting, kita tidak perlu khawatir. Aku jamin tidak akan terjadi apa-apa! Keamanan villa ini sangat ketat kok," ujarnya lagi, berusaha menenangkan kawan-kawannya yang mulai terlihat cemas.

"Hai, Sharon, besok hari terakhir kita di sini kan?" tanya Alice tiba-tiba.

"Ya, Alice, ada apa?"

"Kenapa kita tidak adakan acara uji nyali?" Alice menyodorkan sebuah novel yang kemarin sempat dibacanya. "Seperti yang ada di novel ini!"

Sharon tampak berpikir. "Hmm... Bagaimana ya...?"

"Benar, Sharon, kurasa itu ide yang menarik!" sahut Oz. Lalu ia menoleh pada Elliot dan Reo yang sejak tadi membisu. "Menurut kalian bagaimana?"

"...Boleh juga," jawab Elliot acuh.

"Gil?" kali ini Oz bertanya pada Gilbert.

"Kalau kamu ikut, aku juga."

Oz tersenyum lebar. "Nah, semua sudah setuju! Bagaimana, Sharon?"

"Aku sebenarnya juga ingin, tapi...," ia melirik koran yang masih dipegangnya. "Dengan adanya berita ini, aku jadi was-was juga."

"Padahal tadi kamu sendiri yang bilang, tidak usah khawatir," ucap Elliot dengan nada mengejek. Sharon, yang tidak suka diremehkan, langsung naik darah.

"Oke! Kita adakan uji nyali!"

Break geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah Sharon yang tidak mau kalah. '_Yah, sudahlah_,' batinnya. '_Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa!_'

Iya kan?

~=O=~

Malam mulai menjelang. Keenam anak tersebut sudah berkumpul di pintu depan makam – yang berada di daerah itu – tak sabar untuk memulai acara uji nyali pertama mereka. Peraturannya mudah, mereka hanya perlu memasuki areal makam, mengitarinya sebanyak dua kali, lalu keluar lagi. Hanya itu. Mereka akan masuk berpasang-pasangan, Oz dengan Alice, Sharon dengan Gilbert, dan Elliot dengan Reo. Break tidak ikut.

"Ini adalah permainan anak muda, orang tua sepertiku cukup menonton saja!" begitu kilahnya saat ditanya kenapa.

Kemudia Break menghampiri mereka semua, membawa tiga buah lentera yang diberikan pada masing-masing grup. Ia memberi instruksi, "Jangan lupa, areal pemakaman ini cukup luas. Terkenal angker, pula. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi kalau ada anak manusia menginterupsi tidur mereka malam-malam~"

Oke, itu bukan memberi instruksi, namun menakut-nakuti.

Grup pertama masuk. Elliot dan Reo. Elliot terlihat acuh dalam menjalani uji nyali ini. Tampaknya, kalaupun memang ada 'sesuatu', dia tidak akan lari tapi malah berusaha melawannya deh. Sementara Reo tampak sangat tertarik, tapi seperti halnya Elliot, tidak akan lari kalaupun bertemu 'sesuatu' yang tidak biasa.

Selang lima menit, pasangan Gilbert dan Sharon memasuki areal pemakaman. Gilbert kelihatan sangat takut, tapi berusaha mati-matian untuk menutupinya – ini membuat Oz ingin tertawa – sementara Sharon menunjukkan sikap seperti Reo, tertarik dan sama sekali tidak takut.

Lima menit berikutnya, Break berkata, "Nah, pasangan terakhir, silakan masuk~ Aku akan tetap di sini, berjaga-jaga agar tidak ada orang lain yang masuk~" Oz mengerti benar, bahwa yang dimaksud 'orang lain' itu adalah pembunuh berdarah dingin yang ramai dibicarakan di surat kabar tadi pagi. Ia mengangguk, lalu menggandeng Alice masuk.

Sunyi. Malam musim panas biasanya tidak sesunyi ini, karena ditemani suara serangga yang ramai berdenging. Namun malam ini, hanya suara hembusan angin yang sesekali terdengar. Membuat suasana mencekam, tegang tak mengenakkan. Break menelan ludah pelan. Dengan seksama ia mengedarkan pandangan, gerakan sekecil apa pun tak luput dari perhatiannya. '_Kesunyian ini... seperti mengabarkan pertanda buruk yang akan segera datang. Kumohon... semoga saja tidak terjadi apa-apa!_'

Sementara itu, di dalam areal pemakaman, Oz dan Alice sudah berhasil melewati blok pertama. Suasana memang mencekam dan tak urung membuat bulu kuduk merinding, tapi Oz berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk terus tertawa, mencairkan suasana.

"Hei Alice, apakah kamu takut?"

Alice merengut. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, tapi dari genggaman tangannya yang terlampau erat, Oz bisa menyimpulkan bahwa jawabannya adalah ya. Ia tertawa pelan, dan balas menggenggam tangan gadis berambut brunette panjang itu. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Alice sedikit. "Jangan khawatir... Aku akan melindungimu," bisiknya. Alice hanya mengangguk sedikit.

Momen penuh kehangatan yang bisa dibilang romantis itu terputus dengan adanya jeritan seseorang, asalnya cukup jauh namun bisa terdengar jelas karena suasana yang sepi. "TIDAK!"

Kontan saja Oz menoleh ke arah sumber jeritan itu.

"Oz, itu tadi..." ujar Alice dengan nada cemas.

"Tidak salah lagi, itu tadi Elliot!"

Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang. Apa gerangan yang terjadi di depan sana? Apakah Elliot hanya berteriak ketakutan karena melihat hantu atau semacamnya? Tapi tidak mungkin, ini Elliot, demi Tuhan! Dia bukan tipe yang menjerit karena hal sepele seperti itu!

"Oz, Alice!" panggil Break yang sudah menyusul masuk. "Aku akan melihat keadaan, kalian tetaplah di sini!" perintahnya sambil terus berlari, melewati mereka. Sosoknya melesat membelah kegelapan malam. Setelah rambut putihnya tidak lagi terlihat, Oz menghela napas – tanpa sadar tadi ia terus-terusan menahan napas.

"Kita percaya saja pada Break, Alice... Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

~=O=~

Sementara itu, di saat bersamaan, jauh di depan posisi Oz dan Alice sekarang, Elliot terbelalak ngeri. Dia! Dia pembunuh berdarah dingin itu! Keadaan saat ini sangat gelap, karena lentera milik mereka terhempas jatuh tadi, sehingga Elliot tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Namun satu ciri yang membuatnya yakin, rambut pirang panjang seperti yang disebutkan saksi mata.

Elliot mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tubuh tak bergerak yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Reo... Reo yang tadi menyadari kehadiran seseorang tepat sebelum ia menyerang, Reo yang melindungi Elliot dengan tubuhnya... Reo yang kini tak lagi bernapas. Samar-samar Elliot bisa melihat genangan air di bawah tubuhnya. Memang saat ini kelihatannya berwarna hitam, namun ia tahu benar warna asli cairan pekat dengan bau amis itu.

Merah.

Elliot terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah si pembunuh karena ia sudah mulai melangkah mendekatinya. "Fufufu... Teman yang mulia, dia itu... Melindungimu dengan nyawanya sendiri...," kata si pembunuh dengan suara manis berlumur madu. Madu yang menyembunyikan racun di dalamnya.

"Tutup mulut!" seru Elliot berang.

"Tapi percuma... Sama saja. Karena kalian semua...," ia mengacungkan belati berlumuran darah. "Akan mati."

Elliot menyipitkan mata. Ia menerjang maju. Ia tahu ini tindakan bodoh, harusnya ia lari saja, tapi ia harus membuat orang ini membayar akan apa yang telah diperbuatnya pada Reo! Si pembunuh tersenyum, tak ada ketakutan sedikit pun. Dengan gesit ia menorehkan luka tepat di tenggorokan Elliot.

"A... akh..." Tubuh Elliot tumbang, darah membanjur dari luka yang dalam di lehernya. Tidak lama napasnya sudah hilang, jantungnya juga berhenti berdetak. Jiwanya telah pergi dari tubuhnya.

Tinggal si pembunuh yang tersenyum senang, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan baru.

~=O=~

Break menghentikan laju larinya setelah melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapannya. Dua tubuh yang terbaring kaku, satunya berambut pirang dan yang lain berambut hitam kelam. Break menelan ludah geram sekaligus ngeri. Bagaimana tidak, kedua mayat itu tak lagi utuh. Bola mata telah dicongkel dari tempatnya. Bagian perut mereka terkoyak, menampakkan organ dalam yang tercecer. Di sekitar tubuh mereka cairan pekat menggenang, saking banyaknya sampai membentuk kolam kecil. Sinar rembulan yang tiba-tiba muncul menerangi sedikit banyak tempat itu, menampakkan warna asli cairan tersebut.

Merah. Darah. Menyelimuti kedua tubuh tak bernyawa bagaikan lautan bunga mawar sebagai pengantar tidur abadi.

Break mengepalkan tangan. Bagaimana bisa orang itu memasuki pemakaman ini tanpa ia ketahui? Apakah sejak awal ia memang bersembunyi di sini? Kalau memang begitu, ini adalah salahnya! Sama saja ia membiarkan anak-anak ini masuk dalam sarang buaya!

Lelaki berambut putih itu cepat-cepat berbalik. Ia harus segera membawa yang lainnya kembali ke villa, jauh dari pembunuh keji berdarah dingin ini! Tapi belum ada sepuluh langkah berlari, ganti jeritan Sharon yang terdengar.

"Sialan!"

Sharon berurai air mata. Sekujur tubuhnya menggigil, padahal hawa malam itu hangat. Tidak, bukan karena kedinginan, tapi karena takut. Ia tidak bisa bergerak, bahkan untuk mengangkat tangan saja tidak bisa. Bau darah yang merebak memenuhi rongga hidung membuatnya mual, ingin muntah.

Darah. Darah Gilbert. Yang kini tercabik-cabik dengan kejam, oleh sang pembunuh.

Kejadiannya tadi sungguh cepat. Mereka baru akan berlari kembali ke arah pintu masuk saat rambut pirang berkibar melewati mereka. Menghalangi jalan kabur. Sharon masih ingat jelas senyum dingin dan mengerikan orang itu, dengan belati berkilau di tangannya, siap menghunus. Tidak, bukan hanya menghunus, tapi juga mengoyak.

Orang itu maju, gerakannya sungguh cepat dan tidak bisa diantisipasi. Gilbert menjadi targetnya. Ia menebas. Sekali, dua kali, tiga kali, dan lanjut terus, Sharon sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya. Darah bercipratan ke mana-mana, bahkan tubuh gadis itu kini lengket karena darah yang menempel. Sharon terduduk, dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa sempat mengeluarkan jeritan keras.

Setelah puas 'bermain' dengan Gilbert, pembunuh itu mulai mendekati Sharon yang tak bisa berhenti gemetar. Ia berjongkok, sehingga wajahnya tepat di depan wajah gadis itu. "Jangan takut...," seringai orang itu. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu..."

Takut-takut mata Sharon menatap mata si pembunuh – yang baru disadarinya, berbeda warna. Entah bagaimana ia bisa, yang pasti Sharon menjawab dengan suara tercekat. "B– benarkah..?"

"Ya... Tentu...," lagi-lagi orang itu menjawab dengan suara manis bak madu.

Sharon, merasa menemukan secercah harapan, tersenyum lebar. "A–aku..."

Saat itu juga belati di tangannya – yang telah merenggut nyawa tiga orang malam ini – menembus dada Sharon. Tanpa suara. Tepat menikam jantungnya. Sharon tersungkur ke depan, tubuhnya ditangkap oleh sang pembunuh dalam pelukannya. "Selamat malam~" bisiknya. Dengan kasar ditariknya belati itu, dan kini digunakan untuk memotong rambut cokelat panjang Sharon. Rambutnya langsung beterbangan dibawa angin, meninggalkan tubuh tak bernyawa dengan senyuman abadi.

Si pembunuh meletakkan tubuh Sharon, menyiapkan belatinya, namun terhenti oleh suara dingin Break.

"Hentikan."

Dia menoleh, mendapati Break sudah ada di sampingnya, mata merahnya memancarkan kemarahan.

"Siapa namamu?" katanya lagi.

Si pembunuh hanya menyeringai lebar. Ia berdiri sambil memain-mainkan belatinya. "Hmm... Baiklah, akan kuberi tahu... Sebagai oleh-oleh sebelum kau pergi ke alam baka..." ucapnya yakin. Break menyipitkan mata. "Namaku Vincent."

"Vincent?" ulang Break. "Vincent, kau akan membayar apa yang telah kau perbuat pada teman-temanku!" Ia mengeluarkan pedangnya. Bilah pedang yang tajam berkilau ditimpa sinar rembulan.

"Tidak semudah itu," gumam Vincent. Dan entah karena Break lengah, atau ia sendiri memang sudah terlalu berpengalaman, yang pasti belati miliknya tiba-tiba saja sudah menancap di tengkorak Break. Senyum lebar tak sekalipun meninggalkan wajah Vincent saat ia mencongkel mata merah Break, atau saat ia menghiasi wajah Sharon dengan luka sayat, atau saat ia beranjak meninggalkan kolam darah kedua yang ia buat malam itu.

~=O=~

"Oz! Mereka tidak juga kembali, bagaimana ini?" tanya Alice panik.

Oz berpikir sebentar, menimbang-nimbang. Mematuhi kata Break untuk tinggal, atau kembali ke villa? Bagaimana kalau ternyata terjadi sesuatu pada yang lain? Mungkinkah pembunuh berdarah dingin itu benar-benar muncul di tempat ini, dan menghabisi semua temannya?

"Oz, ayo kita kembali saja! Cepatlah, aku merasa hawa tidak enak!"

"...Baiklah!" Mereka pun mulai berlari menuju pintu masuk yang masih terlihat dari tempat mereka berada. Tidak jauh, tapi mengapa tidak sampai juga?

"KYAAH~!" Alice menjerit, tubuhnya terjungkal ke belakang.

"Alice!" seru Oz panik. Matanya melebar melihat seorang berambut pirang tengah menarik rambut panjang Alice, sehingga gadis itu terjatuh. "Kau...!"

"Benar~ Akulah pembunuh yang ramai diberitakan itu...," senyumnya mengembang.

"Lepaskan dia!"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Vincent melepaskan rambut Alice dari tangannya. Sesaat Oz merasa lega karena orang itu menurut, tapi desahan leganya seketika berubah menjadi napas terengah kaget dan takut. "A..lice..."

"Aku hanya mengikuti perintahmu untuk melepaskannya~" ujar Vincent manis. Ia memang melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Oz, tapi _berlebihan_. Kepala Alice terlepas dari tubuhnya, menggelinding ke kaki Oz. Ekspresi yang tertinggal di wajahnya masih sama, yaitu ketakutan yang teramat sangat. Meskipun kini, ia tak lagi bisa merasakan apa pun.

Oz melotot penuh horor ke arah kepala gadis itu. "Hentikan... Ini hanya mimpi..."

"Tidak.. Ini bukan mimpi... Tapi kalau kau memang ingin bermimpi, aku bisa membawamu dalam tidur yang _sangat_ lelap. Kamu akan bermimpi selamanya. Bagaimana?"

Oz tidak menjawab. Ia terus-terusan berkata, "Ini hanya mimpi..." sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Kuanggap itu sebagai ya."

Dan Oz merasakannya. Sakit yang teramat dalam di dadanya. Tapi setelah itu, ia terbebas. Tidak lagi terasa sakit. Tidak lagi merasakan _apa pun_. Dia menyambut mimpi panjang yang akan datang. Ia akan bermimpi bersama teman-temannya, dan tak terganggu sedikit pun.

Vincent melangkah keluar dari areal pemakaman. Ia menutup pintunya, lalu melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan tujuh mayat penuh darah dengan kondisi tragis tertidur selamanya.

.

_Karena kami, hanya ingin bersama._

_

* * *

_Benar kan? Di bagian akhir jadi cepet bget, krena saya sudah kehabisan ide =="

Dan Break... Entah kenapa bisa kalah secepat itu. Agak tidak terima sih, tapi apa boleh buat, saya benar-benar sudah kehabisan ide.

Well, reviews, please?

Thank you ^^


End file.
